Stungun
Stungun (スタンガン) is an who is said to have an (ikemen voice). When singing in a higher range, his voice becomes very nasal sounding such as in his cover of "Pierrot" , but he maintains a calm tone. His collab cover of "Kakushinteki☆Metamarufoze!" with Madotsuki@ is the highest viewed video in his mylist. It has reached over 1 million views in less than 2 months from its upload date. His most popular solo cover, is "Blessing" with nearly 300k view at the end of October, 2015. In 2016, he collaborated with SILVANA to sing Mafumafu's Super Nuko songs, are "Super Nuko World" and "Super Nuko ni Naritai" ; in which they used a cute voice with feminine timbre and had to note that they are two boys, that lead them consider as . Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on December 30, 2014) # (Released on December 30, 2015) # (Released on December 31, 2015) # Connecting (Released on March 29, 2016) # Departure - Gomi Live! ~Vol.2 Anniversary song~ (Released on April 27, 2016) # (Released on August 18, 2016) # Stand by Me (Released on November 02, 2016) # (Released on December 31, 2016) # Nico Link CD 2 (Release in April, 2017) }} Collaboration Units * Shakemii-Stungun (a.k.a ShSt) with Shakemii * ShakePusuTan with Shakemii and Pusu List of Covered Songs (2011.04.04) # "Babylon" (2011.05.25) # "Saiaku no Carnival" (The Worst Carnival) (2011.06.13) # "Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia" (Skeleton Orchestra and Lilia) (2011.06.23) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.08.24) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2011.10.01) # "Nostalgic Dream Girl" (2011.11.22) # "Shinkai City Underground" (Deep See City Underground) (2011.12.07) # "AntiX'mas Superstar" (2011.12.14) # "Mekakushi Code" (Blindfold Code) feat. Stungun and Dai-T (chorus) (2011.12.17) # "Headphone Actor" (2011.12.21) # "PONPONPON" feat. HAL, S!N, Che*L, Galyu, Shouta, Stungun and Funi (Imouto) (2011.12.31) # "Maigo Life" (Stray Life) (2012.01.10) # "NARAKA" (2012.01.15) # "Nibyoukan" (Two Seconds) (2012.01.18) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) (2012.02.03) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) (2012.02.27) # "sweets parade" (Inu x Boku SS song) feat. Stungun and Galyu (2012.03.12) # "magnet" feat. Stungun, LiloL and Aisu (chorus) (2012.03.17) # "Konoha no Sekai Jijou" (Konoha's State of the World) feat. Stungun and Mafumafu (chorus) (2012.04.02) # "Hijitsuzai Shounen wa Nemuranai" (Non-existent Boy Doesn't Sleep) (2012.04.22) # "Shounen Shoujo Chameleon Symptom" (Boys & Girls Chameleon Symptom) (2012.04.25) (Deleted) # "Kisaragi Attention" (2012.06.01) (Deleted) # "Checkmate" (2012.06.21) # "Mousou Melancholy" (Delusion Melancholy) (2012.06.28) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (Life Reset Button) (2012.07.17) # "BadBye" (2012.08.16) # "Children Record" (2012.08.23) # "Domino Taoshi" (Domino Effect) (2012.09.14) (Deleted) # "Kyuuryuu Retro" (Kowloon Retro) (2012.09.26) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.10.15) (Deleted) # "Saikyouiku" (Re-Education) (2012.10.19) (Deleted) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (One, Two Fanclub) feat. HAL, S!N, Che*L, Galyu, Shouta, Funi (Imouto) and Stungun (2012.10.21) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Ridiculous Dream) feat. HAL, S!N, Che*L, Galyu, Shouta, Funi (Imouto) and Stungun (2012.10.29) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Brain Fluid Explosion Girl) feat. Stungun and Shakemii (2012.11.07) # "Adagaeshi Syndrome" (Revenge Syndrome) (2012.12.07) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitary Hide and Seek Envy) (2012.12.11) # "Chocolate to Inseki" (Chocolate and Meteorites) (2012.12.20) # "Nekomimi Archive" (Cat Ears Archive) feat. Stungun and Maruguri (2013.01.11) # "Orange" (2013.01.23) # "Rokushouiro no Yuuutsu" (Melancholy of Verdigris) (2013.02.12) # "Pierrot" (2013.03.20) # "Sayonara no Kawari ni" (Instead of Goodbye) (2013.05.05) # "Idola no Circus" (Idola's Circus) feat. S!N and Stungun (2013.05.16) # "Gigantic O.T.N" feat. HAL, S!N, Galyu, Shouta, Funi (Imouto) and Stungun (2013.08.04) # "Afterglow" (2013.08.08) # "Natsu no Hi to, Yuurei to, Kamisama" (Summer Day and the Ghost and the God) (2013.10.11) (Deleted) # "Yume Hanabi" (Dream Fireworks) (2013.10.18) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" (Ribbon in the Evening Rain) (2013.10.25) # "Donut Hole" (2013.10.31) # "Yonjuunana" (Forty Seven) (2014.01.10) # "Smiling" ~New Beginnings~ feat. Hotori, Coral, Shyumai, Akio, Moko, Stungun, Onboro, Hidesuke, Miginiusetsu, Jouyo, Adorena, task, Mes, Kuronikka, Rui, Nanol, tama., Nanasi, Lyu*, Blanc, Freesueru, Suu-san, NAL, Kon, and Tennen Koubo (2014.01.26) # "Hashire" (Run) (2014.03.05) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) (2014.03.29) # "Kuusou Sekai to Omocha no Shinzou" (The Heart of Toys and a Fantasy World) (2014.04.05) # "Streaming Heart" (2014.05.14) # "Blessing" (2014.06.16) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (Lost One's Weeping) (2014.07.07) # "unravel" (Tokyo Ghoul OP) -TVsize ver.- (2014.07.17) # "Terror" (2014.08.06) # "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" (Monster Exercise Number one) (2014.08.27) # "Milkcrown on Sonnetica" (2014.10.06) # "Amekigoe Zankyou" (Echo of My Voice in the Rain) (2014.11.03) # "Hatsukoi no Ehon" (Picture Book of My First Love) (2014.11.06) # "Suki Kirai" (Like, Dislike) (2014.12.24) # "Suki! Yuki! Honki Magic" (Love！Snow！Real Magic) (2015.01.05) # "Chuubyou Gekihatsu Boy" (Young Disease Outburst Boy) feat. Shakemii and Stungun (2015.01.12) # "Chopin to Kouri no Hakken" (Chopin and the White Key of Ice) (2015.02.04) # "Akaito" (Red Thread) (2015.03.01) # "Tonchinkan no En" (An Irrelevant, Irrational Feast) (2015.03.10) # "Sayonara Dake ga Jinsei da" (Life is Only Full of Goodbyes) (2015.03.28) # "Love is an Open Door" -Japanese ver.- feat. Stungun and Galyu (2015.05.31) # "Da Vinci no Kokuhaku" (Da Vinci's Confession) (2015.06.24) # "Inu no Omawari-san" (Police Dog) (2015.07.19) # "Kakushinteki☆Metamarufoze!" (Core Basis: Metamorphosis!; Himouto! Umaru-chan! OP) feat. Madotsuki@ and Stungun (2015.08.09) # "Natsu no Kaze Goraikou" (The Summer Breeze and The Rising Sun) (2015.08.24) # "Friend Shitai" (Wanna Be Friends) feat. Madotsuki@, Stungun, Maruguri and SILVANA (2015.08.27) # "Lap Tap Love" (2015.09.06) # "Tokyo Summer Session" feat. SILVANA, Shakemii and Stungun (2015.10.17) # "Kyouka Suigetsu" (Mirror Flower, Water Moon) (2015.10.24) # "Ouka ni Tsukiyo to Sode Shigure" (Cherry Blossoms on Two Moonlit Nights and Tears Falling on My Sleeves) feat. Shakemii and Stungun (2016.01.13) # "Shounen to Mahou no Medley" (Medley of the Boys and the Magic) feat. Kurokumo, SILVANA, Stungun, Maruguri, Meychan, Yuaru and Ribonnu (2016.01.30) # "end tree" (2016.02.17) # "Alice in Reitouko" (Alice in Freezer) (2016.02.25) # "Super Nuko World" feat. SILVANA and Stungun (2016.04.08) # "Datsugoku" (Jailbreak) (2016.05.06) # "Kabin ni Fureta" (Touched on the Vase) (2016.05.31) # "Super Nuko ni Naritai" (I Want to Be a Super Cat) feat. SILVANA and Stungun (2016.06.16) # "Jabberwocky Jabberwocka" feat. Shakemii and Stungun (2016.08.10) # "Ikkitousen" (Matchless Warriors) feat. Shakemii and Stungun (2016.09.08) # "Crazy ∞ nighT" feat. Alfakyun., Stungun, Araki, Kurokumo, Madotsuki@, Shack, Roccol and Ni-chan (2016.10.06) # "Secret Answer" -Parody ver.- feat. Shakemii and Stungun (2016.12.11) # "Boku ga Namae wo Yobu Hi" (The Day When I Call Your Name) -Double Role- (2017.01.30) # "Kawaku Naritai" (I Wanna Become Cute) feat. Madotsuki@ and Stungun (2017.02.02) # "Bokura wa Minna imi Fumei" (Nobody Makes Sense) (2017.04.08) # "Romeo" feat. Shakemii and Stungun (2017.04.25) # "Anti-Clockwise" feat. SILVANA and Stungun (2017.05.05) # "Haikei Doppelganger" (Dear Doppelganger) feat. Shakemii and Stungun (2017.06.07) # "Peace Sign" (My Hero Academia OP) (2017.06.22) # "Suna no Wakusei" (Sand Planet) (2017.07.29) # "Hibana" (2017.08.07) # "Kachou Fuugetsu" feat. Shakemii, SILVANA, Stungun, and Maruguri (2017.08.18) # "Nonsense Bungaku" (Nonsense Literature) feat. Shakemii and Stungun (2017.10.09) # "Dramaturgy" (2017.10.13) # "Iiya iiya iiya" (Whatever whatever whatever) (2017.11.15) # "Koi no Mahou" (2018.02.02) feat. Nanao and Stungun # "Merry Bad End" (2018.02.13) # "Real Face" (KAT-TUN cover) feat. Shakemii, SILVANA, Stungun, and Maruguri (2018.03.31) # "Lemon" (2018.04.06) # "Nectar" feat. Shakemii and Stungun (2018.05.25) # "Myoujou Gyarakutika" (parody cover) feat. ShakePusuTan (Shakemii, Pusu, and Stungun) (2018.06.02) # "Dareka no Shinzou ni Nareta Nara" (2018.07.28) # "Odoryanse" feat. SILVANA and Stungun(2018.08.29) # "Additional Memory" (2018.08.29) # "Salmon Rabbit Electrical" feat. ShakePusuTan (Shakemii, Pusu, and Stungun) (2018.10.03) # "Happy Halloween" (parody cover) feat. ShakePusuTan (Shakemii, Pusu, and Stungun) (2018.10.30) }} Songs on TmBox Discography For Fantajii albums see here For Gomi Live! albums see here For Nico Link albums see here For Shakemii-Stungun albums see here Gallery Illust. by Uito (ういと) |Stungun in Fa.png|Stungun as seen in Fantajii 1st album "Fa" Illust. by Misono Rushia (御園るしあ) |Stungun by ako.jpg|Stungun as seen in "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" |Stungun and Maruguri by Uni.png|Stungun and Maruguri as seen in "Nekomimi Archive" |Stungun Smiling.png|Stungun as seen in "Smiling ~New Beginnings~" |Stungun as Umaruchan.jpg|Stungun as Umaru-chan, seen in his twitter (matching icon with Madotsuki@) Illust. by A-san |Stungun by Asan.jpg|Stungun as seen in his twitter (matching icon with Madotsuki@) Illust. by A-san |Stungun TmBox.png|Stungun as seen in his TmBox |GomiLive2.png|First row: Nanao, Kanseru; Second row: Stungun, Madotsuki@ as seen in Gomi Live Vol.2 |Stungun - Role-playing.png|Stungun as seen in compilation album Role-playing Illust. by Yanagida Shiina (柳田椎渚) }} Trivia * He is 180cm tall . External Links * Twitter * TmBox Category:Fantajii Category:Articles with incomplete songlist Category:Gomi Live! Category:NND Trap Utaite (Male) Category:Nico Link